daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Brown
Daisy Brown is the main character of the series. She tells stories through vlogs that she posts on YouTube. In the first video, we are introduced to Alan, the monster that her father created in a lab before he disappeared. Daisy makes the video to show us how she feeds Alan with sugar pills, since that is all he can eat. In the second video, she expresses that she did not know that monsters were not commonplace, and is surprised to know that not everyone grows up around a monster. Appearance Daisy does not show her face throughout the entire series. The only thing that we have to reference as her face is a picture that Alan has drawn. In most videos, you can see her from the neck down, or she is behind the camera. We can occasionally see the back of her head, and she has short, dark hair. In later videos, Daisy can be seen with cuts and scratches on her body along with dried blood. Her clothes tend to be laid back and normal teenager clothes, often times pajamas and t-shirts, or sweaters. If you turn on closed caption options on her yt videos, you'll see what her or Alan are thinking. According to her Twitter account, she is 17 at the beginning of the story. Personality Daisy is innocent, curious, and an anxious young girl. In earlier videos, she pauses between words and has low confidence in her speech. As seen by her Twitter and her video descriptions, she makes many typos. She explains this in video and says it is because when she was younger, her father gave her a typewriter. She would type with the typewriter and could not fix her mistakes with a backspace, and so when she started typing on a keyboard, she did not try to break the habit of leaving her typos. Her typos are a large part of her identity and are essential to the story line since they differentiate her from other characters in the series. History Based on what can be gathered through the subplots hidden in the closed captioning, Daisy's mother died during childbirth. She grew up believing she did not have a mother, and relied on her father, Curtis, to raise her. As a child, Daisy was very inquisitive, and would ask her father many, many questions. Although it is normal for a child to be curious and ask questions, her father did not like that she was so inquisitive. Instead of answering all her questions, he would have her write down the questions she had, and place them inside a box. He would then pull one question to answer. Many times he would tell her that her questions were stupid, and still refuse to answer them. One question he responded like this was to "Do I have a mother?" Daisy's father would not allow Daisy outside during the day because other people were not to be trusted, and so, Daisy lived all her life as a shut-in, knowing very little about the outside world. In early 2016, Daisy was introduced to Alan in the kitchen. Category:Daisy Brown Category:Character